


A trio of drabbles for Cat's birthday

by pook



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pook/pseuds/pook
Summary: Not beta-ed so humble apologies. After a long hiatus the muse makes a return especially for Cat's birthday. I hope you have a great day.





	1. The card

Bloody hell! What a loud of crap! Boyd thought, putting down the fifth card, before moving on to the next one. Groaning, he realised it was yet another syrupy sentimental Hallmark card of cottage garden flowers barely suitable for his grandma. And then he nearly needed an insulin injection when he read the awful flowing script:

Sending warm and loving wishes  
Of happiness and cheer,  
And everything you need to start  
Another happy year!

He nearly screamed at how hard this was. All he wanted was a card that expressed the depth of his love for Grace on her birthday.


	2. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trio of drabbles
> 
> Author's notes: Not beta-ed so humble apologies. After a long hiatus the muse makes a return especially for Cat's birthday. I hope you have a great day.

Book? Absolutely not as he'd have to get yet another bookshelf and rued that his books had been relegated to the attic as soon as she moved in.  
Flowers? She'll kill me. Painfully. Slowly. Using long words.  
Chocolates? See above.  
Weekend away? Somewhere sunny perhaps. Costa del Sol. No. Costa del Puke.  
Opera? A possibility just to see her in that burgundy dress. Boyd smiled as she had similar thoughts when he wore his tux.  
Wine? Henschke's Hill of Grace. Four hundred pounds a bottle. A lot of money but she was worth it. More than he could ever say.  



	3. The Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trio of drabbles  
> Author's notes: Not beta-ed so humble apologies. After a long hiatus the muse makes a return especially for Cat's birthday. I hope you have a great day.

Warm cake aroma filled the dining room. He'd bought her favourite Belgian chocolate cake.

Boyd sealed the red envelope and then signed her name in his scrawl. He hoped that she would appreciate the effort he had made.

The sound of the garage doors opening made him jump. "Shit!" Grace was back from the conference early. Boyd raced to the hallway cupboard, pulling out the case of wine, and placed it next to the envelope.

A smile grew on Boyd's face when he saw Grace. He gathered her in his arms, kissing her languidly, savouring every moment. "Happy Birthday, Grace."


End file.
